The Decision Helper
by Angel Went Crazy
Summary: Kinda based off the last episode off Sabrina the teenage witch. Rachel is about to marry Finn. Puck leaves a message to tell her she's making a mistake. Read to find out more. I don't own the TV show or the characters from the TV shows. Rated T just in case. Review for more updates.
1. The Message

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel stood in front of the mirror smoothing the front of her wedding dress. She was about to marry Finn. Rachel knew it was a mistake. Everyone knew. Finn had different dreams. Small dreams. Rachel had big dreams. Broadway dreams.

"You okay, Rach? Pondered Kurt as he walked towards her with her bouquet.

"I just need 5 minutes alone. Can you guys please leave? Answered Rachel.

"Of course." They all left.

Rachel checked her voice-mail and listened to the only message she hadn't heard. The one person Rachel wanted to hear from at that moment.

"Hey Rach! Baby, I know I'm supposed to be the best man. I just can't. No one will tell you how wrong Finn is for you. Everyone believes it, no one will tell you. His dreams are mainstream compared to yours. He loves small towns and you want to get out of them. I know you were scared about NYADA. You got in. Does Finn think you'll give your dreams up for him. I won't watch you ruin your life and live with those regrets. I am leaving for New York in a week because you believed in me and I applied to Julliard and got in. Because of you I am leaving this awful town. I hope you realize how wrong he is for you. I won't stand up with Finn when he marries you. I will be outside the Chapel in my truck. I hope you follow your heart and if that means staying with Finn I will understand. I wont like it but I'll understand. I do love you my hot little Jewish princess you're one of my best friends. I know if you walk down that aisle towards Finn your heart will break. I hope you will make the right choice. Good luck. Love you. This is Puck, by the way."

Rachel started crying. Silent tears fell down her face.


	2. The Wedding March

**Puck's POV**

Puck hoped his message would get through to Rachel and change her mind. Puck nervously watched the chapel. Waiting for Rachel. Not knowing if she would be with Finn or alone.

Puck thought about the life he had comparing it to the life he wanted. Knowing what he wanted would probably never be his. The week he dated Rachel was the best week he could remember. Rachel showed him a new side of her and him he didn't know existed. Who knew Rachel listened to the clash. Many people thought she only listened to Striesen or whoever it was. Finn probably thought so too.

Puck cursed himself for bringing up Finn. Finn was his best friend ever since high school, but since he'd been acting like a child. A child who thought everything revolved around him.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel watched as first Brittney and Sam then Tina and Mike then Santana and Blaine then Quinn and Joe then Mercedes and Kurt walked to the alter. Rachel took hold of both her dads' arms and waited for the march to start. The march started and Rachel froze knowing in her heart she couldn't marry Finn. Her dads realized she was not going to go through with the wedding and let their arms fall. They both smiled at Rachel and she knew they both were telling her they approved of her not marrying Hudson. They never liked him.

Rachel turned around and ran. Out the chapel doors and into Puck's truck. Leaving the wedding party staring in shock.


	3. Running Away (The End)

**Finn's POV**

Finn watched as Rachel ran away from what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. What made it worse was that she ran away with Puck.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Did I do the right thing?" Rachel asked Puck. As they drove away from the chapel.

"He was suffocating you. Finn may be my best friend, but he didn't treat you right," replied Puck.

"I think I am falling in love with you. I might already have fallen," confessed Rachel.

"Good. I have been in love with you since the week we dated." Puck leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

**2 years later**  
"You're not gonna run out on me are ya?" whispered Puck.

"Never," whispered Rachel in return.

The minister married Puck and Rachel with all their friends present. Even Finn. Everyone was happy and living their dreams. Rachel was a constant performer on Broadway and Puck had a recording contract with a great publishing company. everyone was happy.

* * *

_Sorry its so short. I am always writing other stories and I have a couple polls going please vote on the polls and check out my other stories. And review i like the feedback. -Love Angel Went Crazy_


End file.
